


THORIN'S MUSE

by Joeyrumlow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Erebor, F/M, Love Confessions, Poetry, Reader-Insert, The Hobbit References, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield finally confesses his love through the conventional way - that is, poetry.





	THORIN'S MUSE

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will like the good old fashioned way of expressing your feelings :) (Also, you can choose your race but you cannot be a Dwarf. Post BOTFA)

"So, you have decided to leave," the King's voice echoed through the great halls of Erebor. 

Y/n gave a slight nod. "Your quest is over. You've won this mountain, emerged victorious in the battle and become King. And, I believe that I have no more parts to play here," you replied. 

You had been with the company from the very beginning and shared their burden. In the course of the journey, however, you found yourself falling for the brave and loyal Dwarf Lord. You had desperately tried to overcome your feelings but the outcome had infact, been the opposite. 

You had been suffering silently for many months - Thorin Oakenshield would never return those feelings. This had tormented you long enough and you were miserable. You had to leave. Moreover, you had overstayed your welcome. 

"Where will you go?" he asked. 

"I'll go back to my wandering ways," you replied, with a smile drenched in sadness. 

"Why won't you stay in Erebor?"

"I don't belong here Thorin; I'm not a Dwarf. And besides, I don't have any reason to stay behind."

Thorin slowly edged closer to you, causing you to become slightly nervous.  
"You were a part of the company and that makes you a part of Erebor as well. Do not doubt that even for a moment," he said with an intensity that surprised you.  
Then, contradicting his usual thunderous roar, he added, "Would you stay if I gave you a reason?" 

Reddening slightly, you looked at him with surprise and confusion. 

He then began,  
"Would you stay if I say,  
You're brighter than the moon on Durin's day?  
Would you stay if I say,  
You showed this wandering Dwarf the way?  
Would you stay if I say,  
Your smiles make me bright and gay?  
Would you stay if I say,  
You're the one I want forever and a day?"

You were rendered speechless. You could do nothing but stare. 

Thorin looked at you with soft eyes and said tenderly, "I stand before you neither as a King nor as a warrior but only as Thorin Oakenshield. My real Arkenstone, will you take this Dwarf who has nothing but love, love and love for you?" 

Overwhelmed with happiness, you nodded with tearful eyes and a broad smile. Thorin drew closer and gently placed his forehead against yours. He caressed your cheeks while a big smile played on his lips. Both of you were lost for a while as this moment seemed to stretch for an eternity. He withdrew and looked at the pretty smile that warmed him to his core. 

"You write poetry?" you softly asked. 

He nodded, grinning. "Yes. Ever since I met my Muse."


End file.
